1. Field of the Invention
A texturing machine is provided for the subsequent treatment of a freshly produced concrete layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a concrete texturing machine is generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,721,831. Such texturing machines, also referred to as texturing and curing machines, can be used to texture a newly produced concrete pavement of a road surface by use of texturing devices, and to subsequently spray the concrete pavement with a liquid curing agent by means of a spraying assembly.
During the production of such a concrete surface, and particularly during the construction of concrete road surfaces, the concrete is generally paved to the required shape and position by a slipform paver, and is then smoothed by means of a smoothing device such as a transverse smoother. In some cases an additional longitudinal smoother is used.
Prior to the application of the curing agent by the texturing and curing machine, the newly formed concrete surface is typically given a finishing surface treatment with a texturing device providing a surface texture conforming to the intended use. It is thus intended to increase the skid resistance and riding comfort of the surface and to reduce the tire pavement noise.